vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-3930
Summary SCP-3930 is a static void located within a 1km perimeter near Usinsk, Russia established by Soviet scientists in the early 1970s. SCP-3930 does not emit or absorb light or sound, does not have shape or texture, cannot be passed through, cannot be interacted with, cannot be manipulated in any way, and has no dimension. Through extensive testing using a variety of techniques, Foundation researchers have been able to certify with 99.999% accuracy that absolutely nothing exists within the region described as SCP-3930. Despite this, subjects exposed to SCP-3930 will invariably describe the space as containing flora and fauna similar to those in the surrounding area, as well as a structure somewhere within the nonexistent space. How individuals are capable of perceiving SCP-3930 is currently unknown, though several hypotheses have been produced. As SCP-3930 cannot be passed through or interacted with (as SCP-3930 is not something that exists), extant objects or entities cannot “enter” SCP-3930. Nevertheless, individuals who attempt to approach SCP-3930 and go into it will nonetheless be perceived as doing so by other observers. The moment the individual passes the nonexistent “border” of SCP-3930, they cease to exist. Despite this, outside observers will continue to perceive the individuals who pass into SCP-3930 for some time afterwards, until such time as they no longer do. The Void is the product of Pattern Screamers, who predate the universe. They are patterns and transcendent concepts, and in the case of those that comprise SCP-3930, do not exist. However, these specific pattern screamers do not remember their lives "before" the universe, and now just hate. They hate the universe for existing, along with everything that also exists, and they hate themselves for not existing. When too many people perceive the void it is made real, and a malevolent entity will emerge. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 10-C | Varies, often between 10-C to at least 8-C, potentially far higher. Name: SCP-3930, The Pattern Screamer Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: None | Varies Age: None, although Pattern Screamers as a race predate the universe. Classification: Non-Existent Void, Pattern Screamer Powers and Abilities: Nonexistent Physiology (It does not exist, has never existed, and things that exist cannot effect it), Abstract Existence (Type 1. Pattern Screamers are transcendent patterns that repeatedly manifest within the material universe), Subjective Reality (It does not exist, but takes on the properties it is perceived to have), Void Manipulation (Is a void, and anything that enters it is erased from existence), Absorption (Beings that are erased by the void often become part of the collective perception up until the point they are no longer perceived), Immortality (Type 5. As they do not exist, they are neither alive nor dead.), Acausality (Type 4. Exists in no singular point in time), Likely Resistance to Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Even amnestics and death cannot undo its perception), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (It is stated things must exist to have extradimensional construction), Plot Manipulation (It is stated that things must exist to have meta construction), and anything else that is an "extant descriptive." Attack Potency: Unknown, Possibly Below Average Human level (They are so weak that the difference between them and a Neutrino is the difference between a Neutrino and a human. They also lack any dimension). Its abilities ignore durability | Varies (Perception creates its nature), often between Below Average Human level to at least Building level for individual structures (Those who venture into the void often find building sized structures within it, and also find butterflies, rabbits, and other small animals and fauna), potentially far higher Speed: Likely Infinite, Possibly Immeasurable (It is stated that one must exist to have any point in time. Pattern Screamers in general also predate time) | Varies (Its speed will vary depending on what it absorbs and is perceived to have). Lifting Strength: Varies Striking Strength: Unknown, Possibly Below Average Class | Varies Durability: Unknown, Possibly Below Average Human level | Varies, often between Below Average Human level to at least Building level, usually far higher (often takes on the form of a large forest, including small plants and animals, along with trees, and building sized structures). Its abstract nature and nonexistence makes it almost impossible to damage. Stamina: None, although it can be better thought of as infinite. Range: 1 km normally, varies otherwise. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown (Lacks a conventional mind). Varies otherwise. Weaknesses: At least 10 beings must be aware of it for the being to emerge from it. However, at any given time there are 7 foundation researchers aware of it, and usually 2 potential test subjects at any given time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Subjective Nonexistent Void: SCP 3930 does not exist. It is not a physical location, point in time, singularity, vacuum, extradimensional space, meta construct, or any other extant descriptive, as a requirement for any such descriptive is existence, which SCP-3930 lacks. It cannot be said to be anything, regardless of its perceived properties. It does not exist, it cannot contain anything that exists. Due to this, anything that attempts to pass through or enter SCP-3930, which is impossible due to SCP-3930 being nonexistent, will also cease to exist. Despite this, beings will still perceive SCP-3930 as perceptible and things that become nonexistent due to SCP-3930 as similarly perceptible. The same way humans can hear noises from static on the radio, see shapes in the static on TV, or look out into space and create shapes in the stars, 3930 takes on perceived forms and becomes more "real." If more than 10 people at any time are aware of the existence of the void, then the Pattern Screamers within will collect and become an entity, which will emerge from the void causing great loss of life, likely by continually erasing beings from existence until less than 10 people are aware it exists. Key: Unobserved | Observed Note 1: While the Anomaly known as SCP-3930 is technically the location of the void, this profile is about this specific collective of Pattern Screamers and the entity that emerges from it Note 2: Within a VS match, the creator should explicitly specify if less than 10 beings have observed it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Abstract Entities Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Void Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Horror Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Acausal Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 10